The Truths: Book 1
by Inkweaver1324
Summary: This is what I call the "true sequel" to the 9 universe. This is because it is a sequel to the short by shane acker instead of the movie. If that interests you, then look forward to seeing what happened after the short faded to black!
1. Chapter 1

**THE TRUTHS: CHAPTER 0,**

**WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW  
**

Alright, to let you guys know, I have the next like, 5 books (yes 5) planned for The Right Ending. I don't have writers block, I just have all these other things that I want to write about that I want to get to you guys. It's like a change in inspiration, I just write what I want and right now, this is it. Like stated in the description (and I can't believe I haven't seen anyone do this) this is a sequel to **the short film that inspired the movie.** I wanted to do this because I believe it's the "true sequel" to the 9 universe, plus due to it being a short film I have a lot more freedom. So, if you haven't seen it, this is what we're dealing with. First off, 9 IS THE ONLY ONE LEFT ALIVE. 5 had been the last to die, and was closest to 9. All the other stitches don't even appear in the film except as spirits. From what you see, the spirits are just basics stitches, so I have the freedom to do whatever I want with them (but I promise you won't hate any of these changes.)

Second, AT THIS POINT NONE OF THE STITCHES CAN TALK (but that obviously will be changed.

Third, 9 DOES NOT HAVE THE TALISMAN, HE ABANDONED IT IN THE DESERT.

This leads to the fourth thing, THE EMPTINESS IS BASICLY A DESERT. (yes, although the city is there, the emptiness is a desert.)

AT THIS POINT THERE ARE NO MACHINES. The only machine left alive was the cat beast, which 9 killed. There is no brain, so there isn't the whole "9 made a huge mistake that got everyone killed.)

Now, these are the things that I will be changing/ adding.

THERE WILL BE MINOR CHANGES TO THE CHARACTERS. Due to 1,2,3,4,6,7, and 8 not even being "characters" they are like putty in my hands! But only minor changes will be made to what I believe everyone would have liked to see different in some of the characters. Some things that won't be changed are: 3 and 4 are twins, 6 is disturbed/ crazy but very important, 1 can be a jerk, and 7's a badass. I will make the twins one boy and one girl, because having one female character does not a good story make IMO, unless they are the lead.

HUMANS. They aren't mentioned at all in the short, so I may or may not add them.

OC's. Hell yeah there will be OC's. If I decide to bring the characters back as they were (mostly) this is a definite. But if not, then the characters will sorta be mixed between canon and OC, its kinda confusing.

HOW THE WORLD ENDED. It is not clearly stated that the machines took over the world, so there will be a slight change. The machines did revolt, but instead of gas bombs the world was ended when a nuclear launch site malfunctioned and decimated the area (which is still Germany). I am doing this because the movie didn't seem right. I like the idea of part of the world being nearly wiped clean, but that the hope for organic life is still there. This also allows me to explain why some old world tech still works/ could be fixed. Plus I like desserts XD.

ORGANIC LIFE. Like just stated, there is a hope for organic life still there in the world. That means that maybe somewhere there is a patch of grass or maybe a flower.

Alright, that's all I can think of now. Since I wrote all this, I'm going to list this as an informative chapter. If this has interested you, look forward to the beginning of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE TRUTHS CHAPTER 1: DESERT RUNNER**

**Alone.**

**What does it mean to be alone in the world? Does it mean you're and outcast? A stranger or a drifter? No. To be alone means you have no one, for there is no one to have. Your shadow is your only companion, and your footsteps are the only sound you hear. When you look behind you, there is no one there to wave goodbye. When you look ahead, there is no one greeting you with open arms. You do not know what it means to be alone, for you have not expirenced it. I have expirenced it.**

**My name is 9.**

_What do I do now?_

This was the first thought that 9 had as he turned toward the sunset. He stood in a gear, buried in the merciless desert. He tightened his grip on his lightstaff, the last thing that he and 5 had made together before he left 9 alone. The memories flooded his mind immediately, starting with the death of the beast. In the moment, 9 had been ecstatic, knowing that the threat of the horrible monster was gone forever. He remembered combining the two pieces of the talisman, the two halves fitting together perfectly to make one device. He remembered coming out to the desert, so that he could build the memorial. He remembered one by one placing the scraps of fabric of the dead onto poles, and lighting the center aflame. Finally, he remembered the talisman creating such a powerfull force that it flew from his hands and burst open, the souls of those he had called his family coming forth. Out of the 8 that had fallen to the beast, only one looked back. Pain built up in 9's chest as he remembered that last look from 5. His grip on the lightstaff had tightened so much that his hand was beginning to shake. He had told himself not to look back as he walked over the sand dune, hiding the memorial from view. Now here he was, his first few steps into the desert, facing the infinately distant horizon. Again, 9 asked himself the simple question,

_What do I do know?_

There was no need to hold on to the ties of the past, it would be best to cut them free and start anew. The world was his to do whatever he wanted, but first he wanted to see it. The first step was the hardest, feeling like he dragged a weight much greater than himself. The second was a little easier, as was the third. He thought he was just going to make progress when he stopped. It was as if he was chained to something, keeping him from taking another step closer.

The talisman.

Something told him that he would need it, but he didn't want to even touch it. It was the cause of everything: the beast being brought to life, hunting them. It was the tool that killed his family, and now he would never get them back. Although every fiber of his body willed him not to, he turned and began to walk back. He walked with his head down and his optics closed, so that he could not see the memorial. It was simply by luck that his foot connected with the talisman, half buried in the sand. He picked it up, replacing it's spot on the ground with the lightstaff. With his free hand he unzipped himself, locking the talisman deep within his chest. He zipped the zipper back up, grabbed the lightstaff and ran off, not wanting to linger any longer. The invisible weight that he had been connected to now faded, and he soon went from a fast walk to a jog, and a jog to a run, and then a run into a blinding sprint. He didn't care where he went, he just wanted to _go._

He ran for hours, watching the sun set and the moon rise along the horizon before his eyes. Although he was made of gears and circuits, he still got tired. However, he refused to falter his stride. His breath became louder and more hoarse, and his internal workings worked faster, creating heat in his chest.

Still he ran.

He ran farther into the desert than he had ever ventured, which admittedly wasn't much. From the seemingly empty desert objects grew from the sand. Some things were undefinable, while others looked to be the dead husks of buildings, crumbling and tilted in the sand. The objects grew more plentifull, and 9 found himself in a buried city. Structures were on both sides of him, but he didn't pay much attention. The pain from running so hard was almost unbearable, his vision blurring. Then something happened that he didn't expect.

The buildings disappeared.

Just like that they had faded, and in their place was the empty ocean of sand known as the desert. He would have sworn that he could see the heat in the air spiriling off the ground, but his vision continued to switch between blur and focus. Then everything began to spin, as if he was turning very fast in a circle. The spinning grew faster and faster, making his head ache severely. But for one moment, one small second, it stopped. The silhouet of a figure standing right in front of him.

Then he collapsed, his vision black.


	3. Chapter 3

A few things first, shoutout to The Jokerman for their positive comments. I am now considering a crossover, but it is not at the top of what I want to write. The other thing is that I have a question for you guys. I was thinking of starting every chapter with that journal/letter format like in the first chapter, so I would like your opinions on that. Now on to the story!

**THE TRUTHS CHAPTER 2: FIND YOUR VOICE**

**Dry month, Fourday.**

**Kara and the scavenging party came back late today. Usually they turn up with nothing, since this unforgiving desert has seemed to consume everything that was the old world, but today they found something no less than extraordinary.**

**They found another.**

**It was apparent quickly why they had returned to the camp late, everyone-including I- just gaped as they carried the body back. Kara hadn't been too keen on bringing him back, but the rest of the group had convinced her it seems. "Just another body to use up our recources and attention," she says, "just another waist of time." I think differently, however, something is special about this one. Not only did we think that we were the only ones left after the last group of wanderers had joined our camp, but this one is so different then all the others. Clearly he had come from far away, and his lack of garment or other means of sophistication seem to conclude that his people are barbaric to say the least. Contradictory to that fact however are these strange things that he was carrying. To be out alone would suggest that he was a scout for his people, yet he carried no notes or maps. The only things he had been carrying were a staff of some sort and a strange glowing object. The object, which I have decided to just call the Glowing Stone, is obviously much more advanced than what I can study, so I moved on to the staff. At first I thought it some type of weapon, but that was quickly dismissed when I saw that clearly it would not be effective against any foe. Then I thought that it might be something to help him walk, like Poe's staff, but that was proven to be wrong upon study of the beings skeletal structure. Then through further examination I found that the glass atop the staff could illuminate with electric light. We know a lot about the old world technologies, including electricity, but we had thought it all destroyed. The final thing I put in my notes was the easily visible number on the stranger's back. Since we have nothing else to call him, that will be his name: 9.**

**Wait, I believe that he just moved, he could be waking up. I may have more to add soon.**

**E.**

9 stood-no, 9 _floated_ in a black emptiness. Although he seemed to be standing on air, he felt massive weight on all of his body, and especially on his head. He just stood there, not knowing what to do. Out of nowhere a god-like (for lack of a better explanation) voice boomed from the emptiness.

"You have a new goal 9..."

At these words, a light appeared in the distance, the small flickering flame of a candle.

"But like all things, getting to your goal isn't as simple as walking in a straight line..."

9's body reacted without control. He attempted to walk forward, but hit what seemed like an invisible wall, he hadn't even taken a full step.

"You will have to wander in the dark to reach your goal, but there will be others to guide you. The first step is always the hardest 9, and your first step is to find your voice."

9 wanted to ask so many questions, for he didn't understand. But no sound escaped from him, which explained what the being was attempting to tell him: He truly did have to find his voice.

"Find your voice 9...speak...speak ...speak...speak"

"Speak boy! Can you hear me in there!"

The darkness burned away in a surprising swathe of light, and 9 found himself lying on his back, facing a cloth ceiling. Off in the corner of his vision he could see the candle, illuminating the room with an orangish light.

9 attempted to sit up, only managing to get his head up a bit, which was enough to notice that his zipper was all the way down, his internal workings exposed. 9's face heated up with embarassment.

"Not so fast child, and don't worry, I'm a doctor. I won't tell anyone about this." The voice sounded old and rustic, much like the hand that was placed on 9's shoulder. Although the other figure- which was only slightly lit up from the candle behind him- appeared to be very elderly, the grip was strong.

"Kara found you out in the desert, it was a miracle that you didn't die out there. The constant sand storms sent grains of sand through your fabric, jamming and scratching up your internal workings. The heat also caused your gears to work overtime, which was hard with the invading sand. Eventually you just shut down, which is lucky, since the alternative would have most likely been death."

9 thought he saw a smile form on the other's face, but his vision was still poor.

"Look at me, babbling on and on, not even allowing you to speak. Can you tell me your name child?"

9 instinctively wanted to just _tell_ him, but again remembered that he could not speak.

_Why is it that he has this ability while I do not?_ He wondered.

Instead, 9 turned on his side, which was slightly painful, and pointed to the number on his back.

"So that is your name, 9..." The other's face turned into one of deep thought, and for a second he turned and wrote something on a piece of paper. While he was turned 9 pulled his zipper back up, wanting the awkwardness of this moment to fade.

"Anyway, I believe I got everything fixed up, so lets get you out of bed, okay?"

9 nodded in agreement, and took the other's hands. 9 was carefully pulled to his feet.

"Alright then, you should be able to walk fine, now can you answer some questions for me?"

9 didn't know what he wanted to say, so he merely just stared at the man. Now that 9 was at a better angle, he could see the other much better. He had cloth wrapped around the top of his head, as well as some kind of robe that covered most of his body. Around his neck was a blue bandanna, and on his waist there was a belt that held little needles. On his chin there was long white strands of thread, giving the other stitch a long beard. His optics perplexed 9 the most, for they were covered with black shiny cases.

(The clothing and optic cases are very important to their way of life, so pay attention!)

"Why won't you talk to me 9? I won't know what to do if you don't talk to me."

9 motioned some words with his mouth and tapped at his throat.

"You can't speak, can you?"

9 shook his head.

"Well, I might be able to fix that, wait here."

The elderly stitch went across the room to a pile of what looked like junk in the corner. He began to rummage through it, but quickly stopped.

"Oh, this is no use, could you bring that candle to me child?"

9 complied, but as he picked up the candle he looked closely at the wick. As 9 had expected, the flame quickly licked the end of it and the flame went out, shrouding the tent in slight darkness.

"Blast it! That was the last one of my candles, now what am I to do..." there was silence for a moment. "Wait! 9, I took the liberty of putting your things on that shelf to the left there, could you possibly use that staff that you were carrying to light the room up again?"

9 nodded again, although the other stitch couldn't see it. It would have been difficult to find the staff if the talisman hadn't been lighting the shelf with it's faint green glow. 9 quickly picked up the talisman and his lightstaff, placing the talisman inside himself. He then turned the lightstaff on, and walked over to the other stitch.

"That's much better, thank you." After a few seconds though he stood up from the pile again.

"I almost forgot, my name is Elder, but you can call me E for short."

With that, E went back to looking through the pile. After a little while he stood for a third time, holding some type of mechanical...thing.

"If you would be so kind..." E said, motioning to 9's zipper. Again 9's face heated up, but he complied and unzipped himself. E ignored the glowing green light of the talisman, and began to search around 9's chest area. There were strange tingles and feelings as E reached around, and 9 dearly wished the moment would just end, although he was very thankful for everything E had done for him already. There was a spark as E fit the device into a slot in his chest, and 9 could feel the mechanism starting up.

"D-did it work?" 9 asked.

"I do believe it did." E said, smiling.

"I think you just found your voice."


	4. Chapter 4

All right, I was hoping for a little more feedback in the last one guys, but that's okay. I would like to get an answer to my question however. Anyway, ONWARD WITH THE STORY.

**THE TRUTHS CHAPTER 3: I HAVE THE RIGHT**

**Dry month, Fiveday**

** It has been a full day and night since we brought that...that **_**thing**_** back to camp. I had said we should just take his technology-which hatefully far surpassed ours- and just leave him there. But no, the rest of my team had to convince me to bring it back. **_**9,**_** it doesn't even have a real name. I would have thought we learned long ago not to trust anyone from the outside, but apparently I was wrong. The Elder has been keeping it in there like the infirmary is it's home, and whenever we ask the Elder questions, he won't respond. What happens if someone got hurt? We haven't even heard from this 9 and already he is disrupting our way of life. He is wasting our medical resources, which were slim to begin with. The Elder seems to protect it from me, like his title makes him untouchable, but that is not so. Too many times the Elder has forgotten that truly the Council has the right to overrule his actions. Unfortunately just because I am part of the Council it doesn't seem to give me the right to get rid of this 9, but it does allow me to do something about it. I presented my case to the rest of the Council today and have been given the Right of Labor. If he wants to use up our resources, he's going to have to work for it, and with the Sands as my witness I will not make it easy for him.**

** Councilor Kara of the S.C.O.U.T.S.**

For the past day and a half now E had been catching 9 up on everything he needed to know. After going through a few more tests to make sure that 9 was operating correctly, E moved on to phyciatric tests. When asked if he experienced anything strange before blacking out, 9 told E about the buried city that had disappeared before his eyes. E explained to 9 that the most likely cause was that of a Desert Hallucination, where the mind tricks itself into seeing things that aren't there. When 9 questioned this, E told him that due to the overheating of his internal workings- including his brain- it was very likely that his senses were not working correctly at the time. 9 accepted this, but still deep down he felt like it wasn't the right answer, it had just felt so...real.

With that out of the way E then began tutoring 9 on the culture of E's civilization, who were known as the Stitches of the Sand. It had originally been called that, but the name was changed in council to the Beings of the Sand when machines joined the camp. This information had baffled 9.

"Friendly machines?" He had asked, not being able to comprehend the thought.

"Yes indeed," E had replied. "When you are alone and weak in the desert, you will accept any aid that comes by you."

"But what kept them from betraying you?" 9 asked.

"That would be the Right of Labor," E said, "it basically states that any member of the camp must do something to get something. If you want your wounds to be tended, you might crop the fields. If you wish to court a woman, you might sew her a dress, and so on and so on."

9 had so many questions to ask E, and the old stitch did his best to answer. He told 9 of their history, finding a secluded area in the desert, mostly surrounded by stone protruding from the earth. As far he knew it was the only area of it's kind, E said. When asked about their way of life, E just laughed.

"Where to start..." He said, going through his old books and notes.

"Well, there are many divisions in the camp: everyone has their own rights and jobs. I had mentioned earlier that we have crops we must tend to, but the food is not for us. It is a complicated thing to explain, but the only type of life we have found after this destroyed world besides a few plants are the Worms. In the old world, they were called Silk Worms, for they were what produced silk. As I'm sure you know, some of the most important things to our people are fabric, needle, and thread. The Worms take care of two of these things, providing silk that we can make into a fabric or a thread. Thankfully we already had needles, so those three things are taken care of. Feeding the worms is the hardest part, since it is very hard to grow plants in this area. The worms will eat the crops even if they die, however, so its not so bad. We do however need to keep some of the plants alive so that we may gather more seeds, and to keep them alive we need water." E stopped at this point, and turned to 9.

"Something important to know 9, water here, is gold. I do not mean that literally, but it is very rare. We have yet to find a consistent water source, so we have to keep venturing farther and farther into the desert. The S.C.O.U.T.s had been out on a water run when they had found you, so I can see why Kara would have been upset to bring you back."

"The scouts? Who are they? And who is this Kara?" 9 asked, now that he had found his voice, all he seemed to say were questions.

"Not scouts, my boy, S-C-O-U-T. All it means is SCavengers OUT in the desert, but it is quite witty. Now as for Kara, that is a good question because it leads me to something else. I have a good amount of authority here, because the Elder was the leader. As the civilization grew however, the elder lost his power to the Council. While I am still the leader of our people, the Council keeps me in line. They have the power to reverse any of my decisions, or banish to the Sands if the need arose. Every leader of a specific job type has a seat on the council. That means there is a council member for things like the head farmer, worm tender, tailor, doctor, and so on. Kara is the leader of the S.C.O.U.T.s, and so she holds a seat as well."

9 was beginning to understand how things were here, but he had one last question.

"What of your garment? You had said that everyone dresses as so, and that my lack of such clothing confused you."

"Another good question, you are a curious one aren't you?" E said cheerfully. "To start off I must explain that the need for these garments are why tailors and fabric are so important here. But, with that out of the way, I will explain. Living here in the desert is dangerous, for many reasons. While only the S.C.O.U.T.s leave the camp- where there are many more dangers- the sandstorms still find a way inside. As you've experienced, the sandstorms are very difficult on our kind, as well as the machines. We make these clothes, sometimes covering them in wax, to prevent sand from damaging our internal systems."

"And what of those cases on your optics?"

"Well, we call them Lens Caps, and they protect our optics from becoming scratched or damaged as well, everyone in the camp wears them."

(the lens caps are the equivalent to stitchpunk sunglasses, and are like the cap you put on a camera, yet they are a glossy black and see through.)

Just then a figure could be heard entering the home through the cloth door. Both 9 and E turned, 9 moving his lightstaff so that he could see.

"So that was what that thing was...impressive, but GET IT OUT OF MY FACE!"

The voice was female, and E obviously recognized it.

"What do you want Kara? You know I could report you for intrusion."

"I'm here on Council business, so no, you can't." She responded mockingly.

Kara was much younger then E, most likely closer to 9's "maturity". She too wore the Lens caps, but her garment was much different. She wore a red battle robe, more loose and cut at the knee for better mobility. Her shins and forearms had rusted metal plating, and her left shoulder had a polished metal pauldron that was very large and strapped to her with leather. Her torso was protected by the bones of a long dead animal's ribs, and she wore a snakes skull for a helmet. Daggers dangled from a belt at her waist and her fabric- though riddled with stitched up wounds- was the same dusty tan as the desert. (I wonder what character she's based off of)

9 could hear E grumble slightly.

"Then what is your business?"

Kara pointed a jagged finger at 9.

"_That_, is my business." she said. "If he is to stay here, he will not take our supplies and not give anything back."

E was about to respond, but Kara cut him off.

"Don't even try to take his technology as his pay, the Council has already stated that it will not suffice."

"You already took this to the Coun-"

"If you interrupt me again, I will have _you_ reported, Elder."

E was silent after this. Kara stepped closer and jabbed 9's chest with her finger.

"_You, _listen." she said. "The Council has given me the Right of Labor on you. As long as you stay here, you will work."

"That is completely reasonable with me, I'm sure I could tend the fields or something along those lines." 9 said, hoping his fear didn't shine through his voice.

"Oh I see, the Elder didn't explain the full part of the Right." Kara grinned evilly at this fact. "You see, you don't get to decide what you work as, _I _do."

"Alright then, what do you propose I do?"

Kara smiled wider.

"You will be a S.C.O.U.T."

E gasped at this, but did not speak.

"Meet me at the exit at nightfall, no alternative."

With that, Kara turned on her heel and walked out. 9 immediately turned to E, who still looked shocked.

"What is so bad with being a S.C.O.U.T.? From what you told me they seemed quite respected."

"That's not the problem boy, the problem is that to be one you must go through the Initiation."

9 was curious again.

"What must I do then for this Initiation?"

"Those who seek to become a S.C.O.U.T. must prove their skills of survival, and...and..."

"And what E?"

E turned to face 9, his face one of sadness and fear in the dim lighting.

"And most don't."


	5. Chapter 5

Alright guys, gots some good news and bad news then more good news. Kinda like a news sandwich, ooohh...sandwiches...anyway this is what I wanna say: Good News #1- It was my birthday yesterday! Ok, Bad News- My fav 9 community, the source...well...I got banned...forever. I don't really wanna go into details, but let it be known they are a good community. Now, Good News #2- Me and some friends are making a 9 community based off of another tiny forum here as well as one of my yet-to-be-written fanfics. So, if you like RP'ing, and you wanna RP with me, and you wanna see what's gunna make this community so AWESOME then go check it out. Note: It is in maintenance mode so you won't get to see much until we put out a test RP sometime this week. Unfortunately, for now, I can't give the link since we want a small test group. So...congradulations Joker, I'll send you the link soon. Anyway, onto the story right? (please review, its the only way to communicate with you guys...besides PMs...)

**THE TRUTHS CHAPTER 4: THE WILD, WILD, TEST.**

**Dry Month, Fiveday.**

**I had heard that old E had taken the newcomer under his wing. I had also known that Kara had greatly detested bringing him back, and now she is more furious that he has been able to stay. But what I didn't know, was that she would act in such the way she did. To invoke the Right of Labor on someone who barely knows anything of our culture is completely out of line! I cannot believe that the Council agreed to her statement, then again, Kara does have much influence. This is borderline suicide for this newcomer, this, 9...as he seems to be called. I would have thought it more usefull to ask him about his people, as they are obviously much different then us. It is also apparent that this 9 did not come from the desert, which means that there is an actual world out there...somwhere. Of cource, now I'm rambling on this piece of paper, and Scribble would not be so keen on me us wasting all of her ink. I just think that it would have been better to probe his mind, rather than throw him to the wolves. He has already escaped death once by the sand, so the desert has taken him under its wing as well. You are different 9, and Kara won't be able to get rid of you as easy as she would hope, that much is certain. Good luck 9, the Sands are with you.**

** Poe, Preacher of the Sands**

In preparation for the test E had been attempting to help 9 in any way he could. This mainly included telling 9 about the desert, as well as the many creatures that inhabited it. They went from bad to worse to horrible, then a little farther to terrifying. The Cat Beast had been the only foe 9 ever knew, but now he understood that the Cat Beast was more of a rat compared to these monstrocities. There was good news however, as E explained that he had gone before the Council with many points, most of which were approved. First of all, the Right of Labor states that specifically under the S.C.O.U.T. category members who wish to join are allowed any possesions of their parents or legal guardians. This had dismayed 9 at first, since he believed it wouldn't apply to him, but E just laughed. As it had turned out, the Council had appointed E as 9's Guardian, his other being the one they called Poe. 9 also had recieved many Sponcers- people who give up their own possesions for said trainee. His sponcers included a women named Scribble, as well as a few others named Patchwork, Bookworm, and Grunt. Scribble had provided 9 with some paper, ink, and a quill to write or map with. Patchwork was limited since medical supplies are not allowed to be given in too much abundance, but what made it through was one slightly rusted needle and a little bit of thread. Bookworm provided a short bestiary on the inhabitants of the desert. Grunt sent 9 a small slingshot with a few marble-like stones in a pouch. Unfortunately it didn't seem like it would be that effective against the beasts E had described to him.

"Now, theres one more thing I want to give you, but first, there is something- or more like someone- that you should meet."

E began to lead 9 over to the back exit of the infirmary that 9 had called home, but 9 didn't exit immediately.

"Why is it so important that I meet this person? Shouldn't I continue to prepare?"

E laughed again, he always seemed to be laughing.

"The important part 9, is that this person is going to be your greatest ally, and possibly a friend in this endeavor."

9 looked confused, so E attempted to explain.

"You see 9, I found a loophole! Since the Right of Labor was invoked upon you against your will and you did not commit any sort of offense or crime, you get a special advantage?"

9 was beginning to perk up,

"What kind of advantage?" He asked inquisitively.

"Well, maybe you should just see."

E pulled back the cloth door and to 9's surprise there stood a machine, approximately the size of the Cat Beast, yet a little smaller. It had a rat's skull over it's metal head, which was strange since the skull seemed to be much larger than the average rat skull. It's limbs were very thin, and on its left hand one of its fingers was replaced with a screwdriver. Most of it's body was covered by a sweatshirt from a long dead human. It was olive drab, and it wore a maroon bandana around it's throat. It's machine eye glowed with a soft yellow light. It had a tail stitcking out of the sweatshirt made from the dead rat's spine. On the back of the sweatshirt there was an up arrow in a circle.

(Hey, its a good message to send!)

"Meet Mouse, he's going to be your favorite person soon."

(Fun fact, he was originally named R.A.T. but I changed it.)

"Why is he going to be my favorite person?"

E couldn't tell if 9 was joking or if he truly was this clueless.

"Because 9...since you hadn't done anything wrong against our community and you were forced into this, you are entitled to bring one person with you."

"And I take it this is he?"

"Yes, this is him."

9 felt uneasy about this. He had lived his entire life believing that the machines were evil. These thoughts were dismissed however when Mouse happily trotted up to 9 and flung him into the air with it's nose. 9 landed safely on the surprisingly soft fabric of the sweatshirt on Mouse's back.

9 laughed, for the first time in what seemed like so long ago.

_The last time I laughed like this, 5 was still here..._

There was no time for those thoughts, he had to move on.

"C'mon Mouse," 9 said, patting the back of the machine's neck, "let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

This message has also been posted on my Right Ending Book 2

Ok guys, this is an OOC chapter, kuz i needs to speak with you. I haven't written anything in a long time, I know, its because of school. I had theater and was taking 12 hour school days for rehearsal practice. Now I'm back, and I'm looking over my work. This means I looked at the trilogy and the Truths books, and theres a problem. At least in my opinion, this isn't 9 anymore. I wrote this because I wanted to move the 9 universe forward in the wait for a sequel- which from a source that may or may not be trusted, has stated that a sequel has been officialy announced. But don't get your hopes up, because I don't believe it yet. But, in case you didn't know, Acker did reveal his next short. Its basicly about two demons in hell, one blind and one mute, which leads to a really sad story of miscommunication. Anyway, back on topic. If you really do like these, of cource I will continue, because I like them too. I'm just upset because it doesn't feel like the 9 I love. Planes, trains, all the action without anyone dying just isn't 9. 9 to me is a dark gritty survival film and that's what it deserves to be. This goes for everything I've written, but I don't necessarily want to stop it, I do however want to try and make the 9 sequel that feels like it could be a real 9 sequel, I want to keep that dark, mysterious, depressing feeling that it has. Will I bring the others back to life? Maybe, if I can find a way that I think even Shane himself would believe. Although, that may not be the case, I would still have them as characters. How you ask? I would have them just be there as spirits, literally. Kinda like in star wars, get me? This won't be the "happy story where everyone lives happily ever after" but it also won't be the "everyone dies because its just violent" story.

So this is what I'm going to do:

-Truths and The Right Ending ARE ON HOLD. This will be indefinately unless at least ONE PERSON says that it's worth continuing. I know how the story goes, so I'm not writing it for me, I write it to share my brain with you, and if you don't want it, then it's done.

BUT THERE IS GOOD NEWS

I will immediately start the new 9 sequel and I will keep it realistic to the 9 universe. Does that mean no OC's? Maybe, maybe...although I don't think Shane would put in new stitchpunks, I don't think I could resist that. But it definately won't be an overflow of them like in the past writings.

There is a title!

This new project is called 9: Blood-Rust. It will be rated at least T, and that does not mean PG13, I mean like 14, 15, or 16. It will be dark, it will be sad, it will be what you expect 9 to be.

Something I'm really proud of this time is that I have an artist.

So, that means this will be a joint project between FF and Devart

Also, I like RP'ing, who doesn't right? I didn't say it on this but friends and I are making a 9 proboard for RPing and i would luv to meet some of u guys and your characters.

Why am I saying this? Trust me, it isn't advertising. It's because if Shane makes a sequel, I don't think it will be just because the 9 franchise made good money, I really think he's going to look into the fanbase. There are reports- that I don't feel like digging up- that state if someone made a character (stitchpunk or machine) had an idea, setting, or anything that is good enough, he would love to use it.

SO, I want to hear your OC's, your ideas, and settings and all that good stuff. PLEASE TELL ME, because I need ideas of multiple people to get the feeling I want. There are some types of characters that I just can't make, or some idea for a character that I won't think of, that's why I need u guys. Perfect example, I suck at making machines, so tell me your machine OC's. I NEED YOU TO GIVE ME IDEAS. If I like ur OC, or your idea, or whatever, I will use it.

Now I know I'm not supposed to have like an "interractive writing" thing, but since 9: Interview of Doom (very funny btw) seems to live off of fan input, I'll take the risk.

So, this is a real project, there will be art, and it will be 9.

I need ideas, and of cource your opinions on:

-should I continue the other series

-are you excited for this.

-ideas for my RP proboard, and wether you would like to help as staff or a member

OK guys, please leave ideas in a PM or review, it's very important to me.


End file.
